9 Months of Drama
by OlliesGirl88
Summary: Hannah broke up with Oliver but now 3 years later they find their way back to each other and drunkenness turns into a one night stand which leads to a pregnancy. Read to find out the ups and downs that Hannah and Oliver have to deal with with a new baby on the way.
1. 3 Years Ago

Hey Guys this is my very first fanfiction. Please no FLAMES, but constructive criticism is welcome. Rated M for LEMONS.

I do not own Arrow or any characters except Hannah and Evelyn.

* * *

3 Years Ago...

"Oliver, I'm sorry. I don't think this is working out." Hannah said with sympathy in her voice.

"Hannah, I love you. I don't want this to end."

"Oliver...you're the arrow. Everytime you go out and do your arrow duties, you're putting your life at risk, not to mention your family's lives and my life. I can't keep living my life like this."

"Like what?" Oliver asked.

"Always living in fear, looking over my shoulder. The arrow's enemys are out there and who knows when and if they will attack the ones you love."

"But I can protect you Hannah." Oliver begged.

"I'm sorry Oliver, It's best if I just leave."

"What if I give up being the arrow?"

"Ollie, you can't do that. Your city needs you."

"Right now I don't care about my city. You need me more."

* * *

Oliver's cell phone rings.

"Sorry." Oliver says to Hannah.

"Not a good time right now" Oliver said to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Bank Robbery in progress. 21st street bank." It was Felicity.

"Felicity I can't, I'm giving it up, let the cops do there job."

"But Oliver..."

"No Felicity. Bye."

* * *

"Go." Hannah tells Oliver. "I know you really want to. It's who you are."

"Hannah, I don't wanna lose you."

"Oliver, please just go."

As Oliver left, Hannah turned around to walk away and a single tear ran down her cheek.


	2. Drunken Reunion

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMONS.

* * *

Present Day...

After not talking to Oliver for 3 years Hannah goes to the bar and just happens to find Oliver there...

(Is it bad luck, bad timing, OR fate?)

* * *

"Ollie?!" Hannah asked.

"Oh Hi Banana Hannah."

"Are you drunk?"

"No I am not drunk" Oliver says as he is slurring his words and stumbling all over the place.

"Oliver, whats wrong with you?"

"Felicity broke up with me."

"You and Felicity were dating."

"Yea but she broke up with me because she said I don't trust her enough to tell her the things that are going on in my life. Like having an 8 year old son." He says as he begins to cry.

"WHAT?! You have an 8 year old son?"

"Yea. But his mom doesn't want me around him because of what I am."

"Oh Ollie, come on lets get you home."

"No!" Oliver yelled. "Bartender, another round."

"Oliver no. You're flagged."

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my girlfriend."

"I may not be your girlfriend, but I'm still your friend. Now lets go. I'm taking you home."

"You're my friend?! Is that why you didn't talk to me for 3 years after we broke up?"

"As drunk as you are, you're obviously sobering up a little if you remember that."

"I don't need your help Hannah. You left me just like Felicity. I don't need no one's help!"

"Ollie, please?"

"Begging me now?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why do you care? You didn't 3 years ago."

"I still care Oliver. Please just let me help you home."

Oliver was quiet for minute.

"Fine." He finally said.

As Hannah helped Oliver out of the bar, she noticed how well built he's gotten, she noticed the tightness in his ass and she noticed that look in his eyes. She knew tonight might be a mistake.

* * *

Hannah helped Oliver into his house as he stumbed everywhere.

"Come on, get into bed and sleep off your drunkenness." says Hannah.

"Will you stay here with me? I don't wanna be alone."

"Ollie, I can't"

"Please?" Oliver asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Damn you, you know I can't resist those eyes. I'll guess I can stay overnight and sleep on the couch. Let me just call my sister and let her know that I won't be coming home tonight."

"oh thank you...that would be wonderful."

* * *

A few hours pass by and Oliver walks somewhat sober into the living room where Hannah is.

"Hannah? Are you still awake?" He asks.

"I am now, whats up?" She asks sort of annoyed.

"I can't sleep, will you come sleep in bed with me?"

"Ollie...No. You are still sort of drunk, you're not thinking clearly and I know what will happen if I come lay in bed with you. We will end up having sex and then regret it in the morning. One of us has to keep a clear head."

"No no no...nothing like that. I just can't sleep. Usually I have Felicity in bed with me and now I'm alone. I just need some company. Please Hannah?" He asked flashing his eyes again.

"You need to stop doing that with your eyes, you know I can't resist you when you do that"

"I know, that's why I do it." Oliver said.

"Ok, but if you try making a move on me, I'm coming back out into the living room." She tells him sternly.

Hannah goes back into Oliver's bedroom and she lays there in bed with him and they talk. They talk about the past 3 years and everything that has happened. After awhile Oliver starts to sober up more and Hannah tells him what happened within the past couple hours. Oliver starts to cry when he remembers that Felicity did in fact break up with him and as much as Hannah doesn't want to, she starts to feel sorry for him and they end up kissing and making out.

"Oliver, no. I can't do this." Hannah begs. But she continues anyway because of all the feelings she still had for him came rushing back like a waterfall.

They quickly undress, Oliver looks at Hannah.

"I forgot how beautiful you were."

Hannah smiled. Then her smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Ollie asked.

"We can't do this. No matter how much we want to."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked as he started kissing her lips and neck.

"No, Yes, No. I don't know. I'm all confused. My head doesn't want to, but my heart does."

"Well then..." Oliver said. "Listen to your heart."

Oliver kisses her all over her body starting from her feet all the way up to her breasts. He slowly and carefully enters her as she moans in pleasure.

"Oh god, Oliver! You feel so good!"

He keeps thrusting in and pulling out, faster then slower, making sure she fully enjoys herself.

"Ollie, wait."

"What? What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing. This is amazing, you're amazing, but are we really sure we should be doing this?"

"You know what, maybe you're right. We probably shouldn't be doing this." Oliver said flashing the smile that he knows Hannah can't resist.

"Oh forget it. Keep going." Hannah exclaims as she pulls him towards her to kiss his lips.

"OH OLIVER!" She screams, as he keeps thrusting his cock inside her. With every thrust, she moans harder and digs her nails deeper into his back.

As she rides him hard, he fondles her voluptuous breasts while biting her neck.

"OH GOD OLIVER, CUM INSIDE ME!" Hannah screams.

"OH...HANNAH...I'M...ABOUT...TO...AAAHHH!" Oliver yells. And with that he came inside her not knowing if he should have.

"Oh My Oliver! That...was...amazing!" Hannah told him.

Hannah rolled over to lay on Oliver's chest and that's how they fell asleep.


	3. Is She Pregnant?

Authors Note: Words that are Italicized are Hannah's thoughts and once for Evelyn's thought and at least for this chapter words that are bold is Oliver leaving voicemail's for Hannah.

* * *

The next morning Hannah woke up not sure if she dreamed last night or if it really happened. She opened her eyes and looked around, not remembering exactly where she was. She rolled over to see Oliver sleeping next her. She lifted the covers and realized she was nude.

 _'Oh My God...last night was not a dream.'_ She thought to herself.

"Morning Beautiful." Oliver said not realizing who was in bed with him.

"OLIVER! WAKE UP!"

Oliver rolled over and opened his eyes finally realizing that it was not Felicity, it was Hannah.

"Hannah? Did We?"

"Yes Oliver we had sex last night. Which I knew was gonna happen. You were so VERY drunk and with me still being in love with you..."

"What?" He said cutting her off. "You're still in love with me?"

Hannah stumbled trying to find the right words. "Um...no, I um...is it ok if I get a quick shower?" Hannah asked trying to quickly change the subject.

"Yea sure go ahead. But we still need to talk."

While Hannah was in the shower, Oliver made it a point to go in and join her.

"Um...Ollie, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Joining you in the shower. Is that a bad thing?"

"Ollie...that out there, what we did last night and what I just said doesn't make us a couple again."

"Come on Hannah, you still love me and I never stopped loving you."

He pushed her up against the wall and started fondling her breasts.

"Oliver...no. We can't do this again."

"Are you sure?" He said while kissing her neck.

Hannah needed to leave but so badly wanted Oliver to make love to her.

"Ollie, I'm sorry. I have to go."

Hannah quickly got out of the shower, got dressed and left. Not knowing if she would ever see Oliver again.

* * *

Hannah walked into her apartment where her sister Evelyn was waiting.

"Ok girl...spill. I want all the details!" Evelyn said.

"What's there to tell? I went to the bar last night to let loose and I found Oliver there drunk off his ass, depressed about Felicity breaking up with him..."

"Whoa, wait a minute...him and Felicity were dating?" Evelyn asked.

"Yea I guess, he said something about she feels he doesn't trust her."

"Trust her with what?"

"I don't know but I took him home and slept on his couch. That's it."

"That's a bunch of crap Hannah. I know you never stopped loving him and he is single now and you have a chance to be with him again and you not going to jump at that chance?"

"Evelyn, he is still the arrow. That's the reason I broke up with him 3 years ago, because I didn't want my life to be in danger or I didn't wanna be constantly looking over my shoulder."

"Oh come on, you can't stand there and tell me that you don't still love him."

"Of course I still love him. I've never stopped loving him. In fact I think I'm still in love with him, but it doesn't change anything."

"Hannah, did you guys fuck last night?" Evelyn asked already knowing the answer.

"What does that matter? And no, I told you I slept on his couch. That's all."

"Oh my god, you're really going to stand there and lie to my face. Hannah I can read people, I've always been able to tell when you were lying to me."

"Ok fine. Yes Ollie and I had sex last night."

"Ollie? What happened to Oliver?" Usually you only call him Ollie when...oh my god..." Evelyn said trailing off her sentence.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"You really are in love with him. You only call him Ollie when you are truly in love with him. How many times did you call him Ollie last night?"

"What does that matter?" Hannah asked.

"It matters."

"I don't know like 7 or 8 times." Hannah said pretty annoyed.

"OH MY GOD! Hannah you love him, you are in love with him. Like you wanna get back together with him in love with him."

"Evelyn how many times do I have to tell you..."

"Yea yea yea, you don't want to be with him." Evelyn said finishing her sister's sentence. "Maybe your head doesn't want to be with him, but your heart definately does."

"Whatever. I'm going to go finish taking a shower."

"Finish?" Evelyn asked.

"I started to take a shower at Oliver's house but he uh...interrupted me by joining me, so I quickly left."

As Hannah stood in the shower, she couldn't help but think if Evelyn was right.

 _'Do I really want him back? My head says no, but my heart says yes.'_ Hannah thought to herself.

"Hannah, Oliver's called your phone like 4 times already. Do you want me to pick it up?" Evelyn yelled.

"No, just let it go to voicemail."

Hannah gets out of the shower and listens to her voicemail's.

 **'Hannah, it's Oliver. We really need to talk, Call me.'**

 **'Hannah, Please call me. We need to talk.'**

 **'Hannah, Can you please stop ignoring me. We really need to talk.'**

 **'Ok look, it obvious you're avoiding me, so I'm going to talk...I'm not sorry about what happened last night. In fact it was amazing. I love you and I've never stopped loving you. Even when I was with Felicity, there was a part of me that still wanted you. I've thought about you for the past 3 years, You left me and you never turned back around, you never came back. I never thought I'd see you again, but there you were right when I needed you the most. It was fate. You were meant to find me in that bar. Don't you see, this is our second chance. I love you. Please call me.'**

As Hannah listened to her messages, tears streamed down her face. She closed her phone and looked at the picture on her dresser of her and Oliver 4 years ago.

 _'I don't know what to do.'_ Hannah thinks to herself.

* * *

Back at Oliver's house...

There's a knock at the door. Oliver goes to open it hoping it's Hannah.

"Hannah?" Oliver says as he opens the door.

"Nope...Felicity."

"What are you doing here?"

"It took me only a day to figure this out, but I was stupid to have broken up with you."

"No, Felicity. I actually want to thank you for breaking up with me. Because I realized that there is someone else that I love more."

"What? We've been broken up for one day and you already moved on. How is that possible?"

"Well I mean come on, really? Look at me. Do you really think a guy like me can stay single for long?"

"Oh Oliver, get over yourself." Felicity said chuckling.

"No in all seriousness, I was at the bar last night, drinking myself into depression and a friend from a long time ago just happened to be there at the same time. She helped me back to my house and we talked and fucked and..."

"Excuse me? You two had sex?" Felicity asked sounding annoyed that he moved on so quick.

"Yes Felicity, we fucked and I'm in love with her. I have been in love with her."

"Who is this lucky woman who has stole your heart?" She asked somewhat upset.

"Do you remember Hannah?"

"The one that broke up with you 3 years ago?"

"Yea."

"Really Oliver? She broke your heart once, what makes you think she won't do it again?"

"How can I trust that you won't break my heart again?" He said.

"Fair enough. I guess I'll go if you're sure that you and I are done for good." She said a bit sad.

"I'm sorry Felicity. I'm in love with Hannah."

"Ok. Just don't jump into it too quickly. I would hate to see your heart broken again."

"Bye Felicity."

"Bye."

* * *

1 month later...

Oliver has been trying to get ahold of Hannah for the past month with no luck.

* * *

Back at Evelyn & Hannah's House...

"Hannah, are you ok?" Evelyn asked.

"Yea I'm just feeling really nauseated...Ugh what are you making? That smells so gross." Hannah asked almost puking.

"Hannah are you sure you're ok? I'm making barbecue burgers. One of your favorites."

"Yea I'm fine. That just smells really gross. I probably caught a bug."

"You have been feeling like this for the past week. Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"Yea maybe. If I don't feel better by tomorrow, I'll go."

The next morning, Hannah wakes up and runs to the bathroom to throw up.

"Ok. Call the doctor...NOW!" Evelyn tells her.

"Ok ok."

Hannah calls the doctor while Evelyn thinks to herself.

 _'I don't think she is sick. she is might be pregnant. But I'm not going to tell her that because she will flip out, considering Oliver is the only guy she has been with in the past 4 months. Oh My God...Oliver, if she is pregnant, how is she going to tell him?'_

"ok, I have an appointmet today at 9am." Hannah said coming back into the room breaking Evelyn's thought.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Evelyn asked trying not to be suspicious.

"Doesn't matter. You can."


	4. Yes She's Pregnant

Doctors Office...

"Hannah?" The nurse called.

"Yea that's me." Hannah said raising her hand.

"Want me to come with?" Evelyn asked.

"Sure. I guess." Hannah said.

"Ok Hannah, lets just get your height and weight. 5'8" and 200lbs."

"That's weird. I'm usually 190lbs. I gained some weight."

"You can head back to room 3." Hannah walked in and sat down. "Ok. What brings you in today?" The nurse asked while taking Hannah's blood pressure.

"I've had a bug for about a week now. I've been throwing up and I've been having nausea too."

"Ok. 110/70. Is that normal for you?" The nurse asked concerningly.

"No its not. It must be because of being sick."

"I apologize Hannah but I have to ask, is there anyway you could be pregnant?"

"What? Are you kidding me? No there is no possible...way...oh my god..." Hannah says thinking about what happened a month ago.

"Let's get some bloodwork and find out for sure." The nurse said seeing the expression on Hannah's face.

As the nurse leaves Hannah looks at Evelyn and gets worried.

"Oh My God. Why didn't I see it? What am I gonna do? I haven't talked to him in a month and I've been avoiding him."

"Hannah, calm down. We don't even know if you are pregnant."

"Oh come on Evelyn, do the math. I had sex with Oliver a month ago and now I'm throwing up and smells that I used to love make me sick. My boobs hurt and..."

"What? What's wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"I just realized I missed my period." Hannah said wondering if she really was pregnant.

"Ok. Hannah, we're going to go down the hall and we'll get some bloodwork done." The nurse said.

"How long will it take to come back?" Hannah asked.

"About 20 minutes, if you would like to stay?"

"Yes please. I need to know."

They took Hannah's blood and the nurse sent her back to the room and about 20 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hi Hannah, I'm Doctor Grant." He said as he shook her hand. "So I have some good news. You are in fact pregnant. Congratulations!" He said in a very happy tone.

"Oh My God...What am I gonna do?" She said very worried.

"I'm guessing this wasn't planned?" Doctor Grant asked.

"No it wasn't. I wasn't even suppose to be with the baby's father that night."

"Wow. Most woman sometimes can't remember the month they got pregnant but you can remember the exact night?"

"Yea It's not that hard to remember. He's the only man I've been with in 4 months and we only had sex once. So it's pretty easy to know who it was and when it happened.

"Do you need us to call the father for you?"

"No, I'll tell Oliver myself."

"Oliver Queen?" Doctor Grant questioned.

"Um...Yea. Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't. It's just everybody knows who he is."

"Yea. Don't remind me."

* * *

On the way home Hannah stared out the window wondering what she was going to do and how she was going to tell Oliver.

"You ok, Sis?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know yet." Hannah said trying to smile.

"I know you are feeling pretty horrible right now and I'm sorry but I'm pretty excited. I'm going to be an aunt!" Evelyn said practially squealing.

"Evelyn, really? You're excited to have a niece or nephew that the father is Oliver Queen...Oh My God...I'm pregnant with Oliver Queen's baby."

"You just realized that?"

"No, it just sank in." Hannah said becoming very worried now.

Hannah took out her phone and looked at Oliver's number wondering if she should call him.

* * *

Back at Evelyn & Hannah's house, They walked into the house and immediately Hannah ran for the bathroom. "This is going to be a rough 9 months if this baby keeps making me throw up." Hannah said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"So you're keeping the baby?" Evelyn asked.

"Are you crazy?! Of course I'm keeping the baby! I'm not going to abort the baby just because I'm not sure I want to be with the father. Why would you ask a question like that?" Hannah asked starting to cry. "Great now look what happened. Damn hormones."

"I'm sorry Hannah, I just didn't know what your intentions were."

"No. It's ok. It was a perfectly legit question. I mean I don't know what I'm going to do but I do know that I'm having this baby whether or not I want to be with Oliver.

"That's good. Good for you." Evelyn said supportively.

"You know what, I think I'm going to go for a walk. I need some air." Hannah said trying once more not to puke.


	5. Telling Oliver and Meeting Felicity

Author's Note: Italicized are Hannah's thoughts.

* * *

As Hannah walked out of the house, she took her phone out of her pocket and again looked at Oliver's number.

 _'Should I call him?'_ She wonders to herself. As she looks up from her phone, she sees Oliver walking away from her just a few feet ahead of her.

 _'Should I follow him? Should I catch up and tell him? Should I just turn around and go home?'_

Oliver stops and for some reason, turns around and looks behind him. Hannah quickly ducks and hides.

 _'Ok, come on Hannah stop being a coward. You need to tell him, he deserves to know. He is the father after all.'_

Hannah looked up and saw that Oliver started walking away from her again.

 _'Come on Hannah, it's now or never.'_ She said to herself.

"Oliver!" She yelled. He didn't hear her. She started to run towards him.

"Oliver!" Again he didn't hear her.

"Oliver!" He stopped but wasn't sure he actually heard his name being called, so he kept walking. But his stopping was enough that Hannah was able to catch up to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled.

"Oliver...stop!" She yelled.

"Hannah. What the hell?" He said annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." She said still not sure how she was going to tell him that she was carrying his child.

"Oh now you wanna talk? I've been calling you for a month now and you haven't called me back, so tell me why should I give you the time of day?"

"Oliver, you're making a scene. Can we go somewhere private?" She asked.

He grabbed her arm and took her into a nearby alley.

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you. Because it's clearly obvious that you don't want to be with me."

"Oliver, please..." Hannah said starting to cry.

"Don't think the waterworks are going to work with me."

"Why are you being such an asshole right now?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that I got dumped and then had a one night stand with my ex-girlfriend which I thought that said ex-girlfriend wanted to get back together with me because she told me she was still in love with me and then for a month completely avoided me. I think I have a reason to be an asshole right now."

"Oliver, will you just please shut up? I need to tell you this before I change my mind, especially with you just being an asshole towards me. I might just not tell you."

"Tell me what Hannah. That you realized you do want to be with me, that you are deeply and truely in love with me." He said sarcasticly.

"OLLIE, SHUT UP AND STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE!" 'I called him Ollie again, I really do love him.' She thought to herself.

"Alright, fine. What is it?"

"So that night we were together, a month ago."

"Yea?" He asked not really sure what she was trying to tell him.

"You um... inside me?"

"No I didn't." He said trying to hide the fact that he did.

"Yes you did Oliver. I know you did."

"Oh yea prove it."

"You want proof, how about the fact that I'm pregnant with your child right now."

"Hannah I can't believe you would...wait what? Say that again?"

"Here, look." She said handing him an ultrasound.

"What am I looking at?"

"You see this little thing right there?"

"Yea."

"Ollie, that's our baby."

He stared at the ultrasound trying to let it sink in that Hannah was pregnant with his child.

"You're...You're pregnant?" He asked practically ready to cry.

"Yes I am." She said with a big smile on her face.

Just then Oliver got the same big smile on his face. He picked her up and spun her around in excitement.

"Hi baby, this is you're daddy." He said talking to Hannah's belly.

Hannah got so caught up in the moment, she forgot the fears she had of being with Oliver. The same fears that made her break up with him 3 years ago. She wasn't sure if she wanted to rush into a relationship just because of being pregnant.

"I need to call Evelyn." Hannah told Oliver.

* * *

"Evelyn here leave a message and I'll get back to you." Said Evelyn's voicemail.

"Eve it's Hannah, I just wanna let you know that I talked to Oliver and him and I are going to hang out for a couple hours. Don't wait up."

"So Hannah what do you want to do?" Oliver asked.

"Well...you know I've never seen arrow headquarters." Hannah said hoping he would take her there.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

They got there and Hannah realized Felicity was there.

"What's Felicity doing here?"

"She works for me. She finds the enemies of arrow and tells me where to go."

"Oh...does she know?" Hannah whispered.

"About us doing the horizontal mambo? Yea she knows. About the other thing...no."

"Well I'd like to keep that other thing between us for right now."

"Why, don't you want the world to know?"

"Not right now."

"Hi Hannah." Felicity said as she came walking up to them.

"Hi Felicity."

"So what type of hold do you have on Oliver?"

"FELICITY!" Oliver exclaimed wondering what she was up to.

"No Ollie it's ok. Felicity, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, you guys had sex once and then he falls in love with you."

"Well we did date 3 years ago. So it's not like we didn't know eachother."

"Yea well I don't take nicely to women trying to steal Oliver away from me."

"Ok Felicity that's enough." Oliver said. "You broke up with me."

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Oliver we have robbery in progess at the corner of 56th and Main."

"I'm on it. Hannah stay here with Felicity, it's the safest place for you right now."

"Great. I'm so thrilled." Hannah said sarcastically. "Oliver...I..." Hannah started to say. "Be careful."

Oliver smiled as he ran out the door. "Always am."

* * *

After the robbery was taken care of, Hannah and Felicity talked as they waited for Oliver to get back.

"So Hannah...tell me really, what is going on with you and Oliver? How did you get him to fall in love with you?"

"Felicity right now there is nothing going on. We are just friends. There was a reason I broke up with him 3 years ago. I wanted to stop living my life in fear, always wondering if one of the arrow's enemies was going to kidnap me or kill me."

"Do you still feel that way?" Felicity asked.

"Yea sort of." Hannah said feeling a little guilty.

"Then why drag him along if you don't want to be with him?"

"Felicity, why can't you just leave her alone?" Oliver asked as he walked back in.

"Ollie can we talk...in private?" Hannah asked.

* * *

They walked into the next room out of Felicity's earshot.

"What's up?"

"Look Oliver I love you, I have always loved you but..."

"Oh no, I see where this is going. You're breaking up with me again."

"Well Oliver we were never actually dating. You were drunk and I had a moment of weakness."

"Ok so whats up?"

"I want our child to have a nomal childhood, not people using the baby as a pawn against you."

"Hannah, this is my life, this is who I am."

"I understand that but I don't want to live my life always looking over my shoulder, wondering if the media or a villian is following me."

"We're back to this, really?"

"I'm sorry Ollie, what do you want me to say. I have to do what I think is best for me and the baby."

"But it's my child too, don't I get a say in it's life?"

"Baby?" Felicity asked clearing revealing that she was eavesdropping.

"Seriously Felicity?" Oliver said.

"So that is the hold she has on you. You planted your seed inside her and now you two are forever bound." Felicity said obviously extremely pissed. "You and I are broken up for a day...A DAY and you bed another woman, Hannah no less AND end up getting her pregnant. What is the matter with you?"

"Oh my god...I was a rebound" Hannah said clearly upset.

As she started to walk out of the lair, Oliver glared at Felicity.

"Thanks a lot." Oliver said.


	6. Did She Lose The Baby?

"Hannah wait up." Oliver yelling after her.

"Just leave me alone Oliver."

"Hannah please stop." Oliver begging.

"I was a rebound. You were upset that Felicity broke up with you that you fucked the next woman you saw, which coincidentally was me. and then AND THEN told me that you were falling back in love with me. Which obviously it wasn't me you were falling in love with, it was your baby inside me."

"Hannah think about how stupid that just sounded. How could I have known you were pregnant the moment it happened. When I said I was falling in love with you, I meant you. Plus you said you were still in love with me. So I don't think I'm the one with mixed feelings right now."

"Ollie I am still in love with you but that doesn't change the way I feel." Hannah said sobbing.

Oliver stood there not really sure what he could say to change her mind.

"So you're going to make me loose this child, like I lost my oldest. I'll have no say in anything?" Oliver said crying and practically screaming at Hannah. "I can't loose another child Hannah."

Hannah looked into Oliver's eyes dreading what she was about to say.

"Give it up." Hannah blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked confused.

"Give it up." She said again.

"Give what up? Being the arrow?"

"Yes. Give up being the arrow and be the family man I need you to be."

"Hannah, we tried that 3 years ago and look what happened, you ended up walking away and never came back."

All of a sudden Hannah felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Oh god, Ollie..."

"What, what's wrong?" He asked obviously concerned.

"I don't know...sharp pains...hospital...now" She said worried.

* * *

At the hospital Hannah feared the worst. She was admitted and they ran some tests. After 4 hours Hannah and Oliver hadn't heard anything.

"Oliver I'm so scared that I miscarried."

"No Hannah, don't think like that. We will figure it out."

Another hour passed and Oliver's phone rings.

"Felicity you have great timing you know that..." He said into the phone. "Hannah I'll be right back."

Just as Oliver walked out the doctor came in.

"Hi Doctor Holland."

"Hannah, how are you feeling?"

"Alright considering..."

"Listen, Before Oliver comes back in, there is something you ought to know. You are still pregnant but his mother paid me to tell HIM that you lost the baby."

"Why would she do that?"

"She said something about him not being able to fully take responsibility as CEO of the company. He may have to many distractions."

"Well don't listen to her."

"I can't. She said she'll have me killed and then have my family killed if I told him. Also she wants you to leave him."

"What? I can't do that."

"I'm sorry Hannah."

"Sorry about that." Oliver said coming back into the room.

"So before you tell us the good news, Hannah I have something I need to tell you. I'll do it."

"Do what?" Hannah asked.

"I'll give it up. I'll give up leading a double life. The arrow is no longer."

"Ollie..."

"No you're right. I need to step up and be the man you need me to be."

"Ok so Oliver, Hannah..." The doctor said.

The doctor looked at Hannah. Hannah couldn't do anything but sit there and wonder if maybe this was a good idea.

"I really hate to be the bearer of bad news but..."

"No...don't say it." Oliver begged.

"I'm sorry. You're no longer pregnant."

Oliver cried falling to the floor as Hannah laid there feeling guilty and crying softly to herself.

"I'm sorry Hannah, I gotta go. Gotta go to the lair or something" Oliver said standing back up and walking out.

"Ollie?" Hannah yelled out but he was already gone. "Can I be discharged please? I don't want to be here anymore." Hannah said in shock.

"Yea let me get your paperwork."

As the doctor got Hannah's discharge papers, she called Evelyn.

"Hey sis. What's going on?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm at the hospital. Can you come get me?"

"Everything ok?"

"I'll explain later."

* * *

"What happened?" Evelyn asked while walking into Hannah's hospital room.

"I basically gave Oliver an ultimatum. It was either being the arrow or being the family man I needed him to be and then I thought I had miscarried, so we came to the hospital. He said he would give up being the arrow and turns out I am still pregnant but the doctor told me that Moira paid her to tell him that I lost the baby."

"What?!"

"Yea."

"Well that's great about giving up being the arrow!"

"Yea but does it really matter if he thinks I lost the baby. Maybe in some way this is actually good."

"What? Why?"

"Because of what happened 3 years ago. He always goes back to being the arrow. No matter what."

"Don't you think this time would be different?"

"I don't know and that's what scares me. But now with him thinking I miscarried, we can both go about our lives." Hannah told Evelyn as they walked out of the hospital.

"Hannah don't you think Oliver will notice?" Evelyn asked while getting into the car.

"Not if I don't ever see him again."

"What are you talking about?" Evelyn asked.

"Moira told the doctor to tell me, that it isn't good enough that he thinks I lost the baby, I have to leave him too. So I've been thinking about moving out of the city."

"Hannah you can't."

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Hannah, you can't do this to Oliver."

"What does it matter? He thinks I lost the baby."

"Hannah..."

"I don't wanna argue." Hannah said as she turned away from Evelyn and stared out the window.


	7. The Day After

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS

* * *

"Morning Hannah." Evelyn said.

"It's morning aleady? How long was I asleep?"

"For about 12 hours."

Nothing was said between the two of them for about 10 minutes then Evelyn spoke up.

"Look Hannah I'm sorry but I got to say this before I lose my nerves."

"Say what?" Hannah asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Like seriously what is going on in your head? Are you stupid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"The baby & Oliver?"

"Yes. Look I love you, you're my little sister and in the end I will support whatever decision you want to make, but giving up on Oliver forever. Raising the baby on your own. Don't you think that is something you should think about before you come to any conclusions?"

"I thought you said you would support my desicion?"

"I will but I just think you should think about it first. I gotta get to work. We'll talk later. I love you."

"Love you too." Hannah said as Evelyn walked out the door.

* * *

After Evelyn went to work, Hannah was by herself. It gave her a lot of time to think, which was sort of a bad thing because all she did was cry. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Hannah asked.

"It's Oliver."

Hannah opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"Well I'm alright, considering I had to call my sister to pick me up from the hospital after my baby's father just left me there!"

"I'm really sorry about that Hannah. I couldn't handle it."

"Gee Oliver you think? How could you do that to me? You said we'd figure it out. You said we'd get through it and then you just left me. HOW COULD YOU?"

"Hannah I honestly don't know what I was thinking."

"OBVIOUSLY ONLY ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU DIDN'T CARE THAT I WAS HURTING TOO. I LOST A PART OF ME TOO OLIVER!" Hannah said feeling guilty about hiding the fact that she was still pregnant and that his mother was behind it all.

"I realize that now. That's why I'm here. I had to clear my head and when I finally did, I realized that I wasn't the only one hurting."

"Oliver, I think it's best if you go. I just want to be alone right now."

"No. I'm not leaving and you shouldn't be alone. Not now."

Hannah broke down in tears. Not because she was crying over her 'miscarriage' but because of how guilty she felt and she couldn't tell Oliver. Hannah and Oliver sat on the couch and he just held her. She soon started to try and kiss him.

"Hannah no. As much as I would love to make love to you, I don't think that is the best decision right now. You are upset and very vulnerable and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Please Oliver. I don't care if you take advantage of me."

"Maybe I should go."

"No please don't go please." Hannah sobbed.

"Hannah we can't have sex." Oliver said but really wanting to.

Hannah and Oliver sat on the couch just staring into eachother's eyes. Soon after, they started kissing and things started to heat up.

"Oh Ollie..." Hannah exclaimed as he started kissing her neck and fondling her breasts.

They undressed and quickly went back to her room. As Hannah slowly eased down on his cock, he let out a small moan of pleasure, which made Hannah more turned on.

"Oh Hannah, I love watching your breasts bounce up and down as you're riding my cock." Oliver said moaning.

As they were finishing up, they heard the front door open and close.

"Hannah? I'm home. Are you here?" They heard Evelyn yell.

"Stay here." Hannah told Oliver.

* * *

Hannah walked out in her underwear and Oliver's shirt.

"Hey...Oh sorry did I interrupt something?" Evelyn asking wondering if Hannah was with Oliver.

"Uh no. But can you not say anything about...you know? Oliver is here."

Evelyn got a big smile on her face.

"No, I know what you're thinking and no. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do." Hannah said whispering.

"But you just had sex with him, did you not?"

"Yea but that doesn't mean I wanna still be with him."

All of a sudden Oliver walked out.

"Hey Oliver" Evelyn said.

"Hi Evelyn. Good to see you again." Oliver then looked at Hannah. "I'm gonna go. That was...fun. Call me if you need to talk. Keep the shirt, you look sexy in it."

"Bye Oliver." Hannah said pushing him out the door.

"So...you had sex with Oliver?" Evelyn asked her.

"Yea so what?"

"Hannah, you gotta stop doing this. You gotta stop having flings with him. You either want him or you don't. You can't have it both ways especially since..." Evelyn looked at Hannah's belly.

"He just showed up. We argued and then had sex."

"Oh Hannah, what am I going to do with you?"


	8. Couple Days and A Month Later

Author's Note: Italicized this chapter is the news reporter on the tv.

* * *

A couple days pass and Oliver calls Hannah.

"Hey sexy. Wanna hook up?" He said flirty.

"Look Oliver, I love you, I do. But I think I need to work on me before we can work on us."

"Ok well how long will that take?" Oliver asked.

"I honestly don't know Ollie. I'm sorry."

"So what am I suppose to do, put my life on hold?"

"Well you do what you feel you need to do and I'm gonna do what I need to do."

"Ok well I can't wait forever for you to make up your mind."

"And I don't expect you too either, but this is something I need to do. I'm sorry."

"I hope you can make up your mind before its too late."

"Bye Oliver."

"Hey I overheard." Evelyn said walking up behind Hannah. "I'm really proud of you for doing what you needed to do."

Hannah was slient as she turned around to face Evelyn with tears running down her face. Evelyn immediately wrapped her little sister in a loving embrace, the same way she's always done their whole life.

* * *

A month has gone by since Hannah decided that she needed some space. Oliver's been so depressed about her not calling him that he's completely forgotten about his arrow duties. He's been staying in his house, not going out, not sleeping, barely eating. All of a sudden he hears a knock at the door.

"Go away." He yelled.

"Oliver you need to let me in." Oliver realized it was Felicity.

"Go away Felicity."

"No Oliver, I'm not leaving, let me in." She yelled.

"Go away."

"You know I know how to get in your house. So just let me in." All of a sudden the door opened.

"Ok I'm letting you in, now what the hell do you what?"

"You NEED to get your ass up and get a shower."

"I don't want to live if I can't have Hannah."

"Oliver you need to wake up and realize that if Hannah hasn't called you by now she probably isn't going to. You need to get over her and move on with your life. I know it sounds harsh and I'm sorry but you have to move on. She's not coming back to you."

"You're wrong Felicity. She just needs time."

"Ollie you've given her a month. How much more time does she need. Also didn't you two lose a child? I thought you were going to go through that together?"

"So did I." Oliver said upset.

"Listen." Said Felicity. "Why don't you get up, get a shower, maybe eat something, we'll head to headquarters and get you back into your arrow suit and you can do some good with it, and maybe in the process we can talk about us again." She said softly kissing his lips. He didn't want to but he ended up kissing her back.

* * *

At Headquarters, Oliver got back into his arrow suit.

"How's it feel?" Felicity asked.

There was a pause. "Amazing to be back." He finally said.

"Glad to have you back Ollie." Felicity said smiling at him. "You ready to get back into it?"

"You bet." Oliver said clearly revealing that he has finally moved on. Realizing that Felicity was right. Hannah was never coming back.

* * *

Back at the sister's apartment Hannah was also feeling sorta upset. But she knew she had to keep going for her baby.

"Baby, you ok?" Evelyn asked her baby sister.

"I miss Oliver." Hannah said softly.

"I know sweetie, but in the end you did what you thought was best. I may not agree with it, but I'll support it."

"But we haven't seen anything on the news about the arrow so maybe he did give it up."

 _"The Green Arrow is back after a month away."_ Evelyn and Hannah heard the newslady on the tv say.

"You were saying." Evelyn said a little disappointed hoping Hannah was right.

"I knew it was too good to be true."

 _"And in other news Oliver Queen has been photographed with Felicity Smoak in tow."_

"Perfect. Oliver and Felicity are back together. So if I really wanted to be with him I have no chance anymore." Hannah said really disappointed.

"Sweetie. I'm sorry. I know how much you really cared for him." Evelyn said. "But look at it this way, maybe now you can finally move on."

"But Evelyn the problem is, I won't ever be able to fully move on. There is still a part of him that's always going to be around."  
"The baby." Evelyn said understanding.

"Yea. The baby is going to make it hard for me to forget about him."

"Ok. Well why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't because that will piss him off plus make it ten times worse for him to walk away."

"Walk away from what? His family or his duties?"

"Both."


	9. Felicity Finds Out

Another month goes by, Hannah is now 4 months pregnant. She doesn't have a big bump but she has a bump in the fact that you can definately tell she is pregnant.

"Morning Hannah." Evelyn said.

"Yea Yea..." Hannah said still tired.

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"You don't know?" Hannah asked. "I have a doctor's appointment today. I find out what I'm having. I thought you were coming with?"

"Oh my gosh sweetie. I totally forgot."

"It's been on the calendar for like 2 weeks."

"I'm really sorry sweetie. I gotta work.

"It's ok."

"Are you sure?" Evelyn asked clearly disappointed in herself.

"Yea really it's fine. You'll just have to make it up to me to find out the gender." Hannah said with an evil smile.

"That's just mean. But I love you anyway."

"Love you too."

"Alright I gotta get to work. Let me know how it goes."  
"Will do. See you later." Hannah said as Evelyn walked out.

* * *

At the clinic Hannah was next to be seen.

"Good morning Hannah." The nurse said.

"Morning."

"Ok. We are going to go into the ultrasound room and and check and see how your baby is doing."

As Hannah laid down on the table she wondered if it was a he or a she. The nurse put the wand on Hannah's belly.

"Ok...baby looks good and would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes, please." Hannah said with excitement but feeling worried.

"So you're having a little...girl."

"Really?"

"Yep. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Here are some ultrasound photos. and you can check out at the desk."

Hannah got checked out and walked out the door. As soon as she did, she ran into Felicity.

 _"Shit."_ Hannah thought to herself.

* * *

"Hi Hannah." Felicity said wondering why she was coming out of the pregnancy clinic.

"Oh..hi Felicity." Hannah said wondering how quick she could leave.

"So..you're still pregnant?" Felicity asked looking at Hannah's belly.

"Um...yea."

"Does Oliver know?"

"No he doesn't and could you please not tell him?"

"Sure."

"Really? No fighting, no arguing, just like that you're going to keep my secret?"

"Hannah...let's go for lunch."

* * *

At lunch Hannah and Felicity got to talking about Oliver.

"Before you give me the third degree about all of this, I want you to know that none of this was my idea. His mother paid the doctor to tell him that I lost the baby."

"So why did you go along with it?"

"Moira also said that I needed to leave him. So I got to thinking that maybe it would be a good thing if I wasn't around."

There was silence between them for a little.

"Ok so are you going to tell me why you're not going to tell him?" Hannah said breaking the silence.

"Aside from it killing him if he knew his mother was involved. I will admit, at first I hated you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Let me finish...and when Oliver was depressed for a month, waiting for you, giving up his duties. I looked at it as a chance to get back with him."

"How is this telling me why you're keeping my secret?"

"What I'm trying to say is I get it."

"You get what?" Hannah curiously asked.

"I get you trying to protect yourself and your baby, even if it is Olivers. The city is full of Oliver's and the arrow's enemies and if any of them knew that you are carrying his child, they would use that against him. So trust me I completely understand why you left."

"You actually hit the nail on the head."

"You know Oliver once told me that he couldn't be with me AND protect the city, but somehow we made it work...again. What I'm trying to say is I love Oliver but if somewhere down the road you change your mind about wanting to be with him, I'm not going to stand in the way. I don't want to be the woman who keeps a family apart."

"Wow, I honestly don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you will think about you and him. It would crush him if he couldn't be apart of his..." Felicity said wondering if Hannah knew what she was having.

"Daughter." Hannah said smiling.

"Aww...ok. A part of his daughter's life." Felicity said finishing her sentence.

"Ok. I'll think about it." Hannah finally said.

"Good and I'm great at keeping secrets. Oliver will never know and I never saw you."

"Thanks Felicity."

"You're welcome. Take care."

* * *

Hannah got home to find Evelyn there.

"Hey where have you been?" Evelyn asked.

"Well I had my doctor's appointment and then I ran into Felicity and we had lunch."

"You had lunch with Felicity?!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Yea and she told me that she is going to keep my pregnancy a secret from Oliver."

"How do you know you can trust her?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Hannah, she is with Oliver now. You can't trust her. She is going to go tell him and then you will have an even bigger problem."

"No I believe you are wrong. Everything she was telling me, I believe she won't tell him."

"Well what did she tell you?"

"She said something about he once told her that he couldn't be with her and protect the city."

"But they are making it work now aren't they?"

"Yes they are."  
"See, she lied to you."

"No she didn't because they weren't together because of that. She also said she understood why I left. And that also she wants to me think about getting back together with him and if I decide to do that she will step down. She doesn't want to stand in the way of a family."

"I really hope you can trust her Hannah." Evelyn said.

"I honestly think I can." Hannah said. "I'm going to go take a nap. It's been a long afternoon."

 _Hannah was then working out in the yard and she happened to noticed Jensen Ackles shirtless helping her. She had to sit down because she couldn't take the pleasure of seeing him shirtless. Jensen then stood in right of her, bent down and put his hands around her face that sent a shockwave of pleasure throughout her body. She stood up and they started kissing. He then put his groin up against her revealing that he had a hard on. He started rubbing up against her till she screamed out with pleasure. He then undid his pants and then her pants and carefully eased his cock inside her, just by doing that she had already creamed. He thrusted inside her, making sure she enjoyed what was happening and just before they were both about to cum..._ Hannah's alarm clock went off and she jumped up out of bed.

 _'What the hell was that?"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Back at Arrow Headquarters

"Hey sweetie, where were you?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"I went to lunch."

"By yourself?" Oliver asked.

"Yea. Women go to lunch by themselves. It's not anything new, it is the 21st century after all.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to jump down my throat. I just asked a question." Oliver said. "Come on. Let's get to work."

"Well everything has been quiet on the arrow radar. Wait...scratch that. 1047 in progress now. Go Oliver."

 _'I gotta stop. Oliver is going to find out if I don't calm down.'_ She thought to herself.

Finally Oliver got that taken care of and he came back to headquarters.

"So do you really want to tell me what's going on?" Oliver asked.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

"You're off, for some reason that I don't know."  
"I'm fine Oliver."

"Ok if you say so." Oliver finally said glaring at her.

* * *

Back at the girls apartment.

"Hey are you ok?" Evelyn asked as Hannah walked out into the living room.

"I'm not sure."

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked concerned. "Is it the baby?"

"No the baby is fine.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just had a very interesting dream"

"Oh yea?"

"Basically I had sex with Jensen Ackles."  
"Dean freaking Winchester?"

"Yea. Like I said very interesting."

"Wow, was it good?"

"Evelyn!" Hannah said surprised.

"Well was it?"

"Yea it was. Until my alarm went off."

"That's a love/hate type of dream." Evelyn said.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Hannah finally said.

"Are you ok?" Evelyn asked concerned.

"Yea I just need to think."

* * *

As Hannah was walking, a van pulled up beside her and grabbed her.

"LET ME GO!" Hannah screamed.

"You better hope your boyfriend comes for you."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Hannah yelled.

"Yes you do. Oliver Queen ring any bells?" The man said.

"I'm not with him anymore!"

"You may not be with him anymore but there is still a part of him in you."

"How do you know about the baby?" Hannah asked wondering.

"Does the name Doctor Grant mean anything to you?"

"He was the doctor that told me I was pregnant?"

"Yea, he works for me." As the man lifted his mask revealing he was Damien Darhk.

"Damien? What do you want with me?"

"What do you think? I want to lure Oliver here to Darhk Industries and eliminate him."

"NO!" Hannah yelled.

Meanwhile Back at Arrow Headquarters Felicity was telling Oliver about a kidnapping at Darhk Industries..." Felicity paused. "They have Hannah."

* * *

Oliver arrived at Darhk Industries. "Damien, leave Hannah go! You have me now."

"Oliver, NO!" Hannah screamed.

"Hannah..." Oliver yelled going towards her seeing her belly.

"Stop. One more step and I'll kill her and then I'll kill you." Damien said.

"Hannah...what the hell is that?" Pointing to her belly.

"Um..." Hannah started to say.

"Tell me you're not still pregnant?"

"SHUT UP!" Damien yelled, pointing the gun towards Oliver.

"NO! Hannah screamed. "Kill me, I'm pregnant with his child. You want to kill him, killing me is the best way to do that." Damien pointed the gun at Hannah and pulled the trigger just as Felicity jumped in front of her.

"FELICITY!" Hannah and Oliver yelled. It caught Damien off guard that Oliver was able to take him down.

"Speedy, take him." Oliver told Thea running to Hannah and Felicity.

"Felicity?! Felicity?!" There was no answer. "Dig...take Felicity to the hospital NOW!"

Thea and Dig left which left Hannah alone with Oliver.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you still pregnant?" Oliver asked annoyed.

"I didn't lose the baby."

"Obviously! Why would the doctor tell us that you lost it when you didn't?"

There was silence.

"Hannah?"

"Because your mother paid the doctor to tell you that I lost the baby and told me to stay away from you." Hannah said starting to cry.

"You're lying. Why would she do that and why wouldn't you just tell me?"

"One she said it would interfere with you taking over the company and two I didn't tell you because I thought maybe it WOULD be a good idea to stay away from you."

"Why would you think staying away from me was a good idea?"

"Because of this. What just happened here. The doctor that told me I was pregnant was working for Damien. Damien knew I was pregnant with you're baby Oliver and they used that against you. This is exactly why. My life, the baby's life in danger because of what you do, because of who you are."

Oliver was silent because he knew she was right. He knew that as long as the arrow exsisted, Hannah and their child would always been in danger. He had to do what was best for them.

"Ok. You win." Oliver finally said.

"What do you mean I win?"

"I'll give up being the arrow as long as its keeps you and the baby out of danger."

"Ollie, you can't do that."

"Damn it Hannah, the whole city probably knows by now that you are carrying my child and the city knows that I'm the arrow. So the arrow's enemies will stop at nothing to eleminate me so that that baby doesn't have a father to grow up with. The only way to solve all of this, to keep you and her safe is to get rid of the arrow myself."

"How did you know it was a girl?" Hannah said with tears in her eyes.

"It's a girl?" Oliver said whole heartedly.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I didn't. I was just hoping."

"You were hoping it was a girl?" Hannah asked in tears.

"Yes because she will be just as beautiful as her mother."

"Aww...Ollie." Hannah said blushing.

All of a sudden Hannah's expression changed.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Felicity." Hannah said with fear.


	10. Revenge on Damien

At the hospital Oliver asked where he could find Felicity Smoak.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

Oliver looked at Hannah and then back at the nurse. "I'm her..." Oliver started to say.

"I'm her sister." Hannah said cutting in.

"She's in room 225. Last door on the left."

As they walked towards Felicity's room Oliver questioned Hannah's actions.

"You didn't have to lie to the nurse, I could have gotten us in just by who I am."

"I didn't lie, she really is my sister. Evelyn's too."

Oliver didn't say anything, just had a confused look on his face.

"Oh My God Felicity!" Hannah yelled as they walked into her room.

Felicity had many iv's in her, breathing tube down her throat, and a bandage on her abdomen from surgery.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Oliver asked the nurse that was in the room.

"I'm afraid you're friend had a lot of blood loss. The bullet was a through and through but it hit some major organs along the way."

"Will she be ok?" Oliver asked again.

"Only time will tell. As of right now...she's in a coma. I'm sorry."

Hannah started to cry as Oliver took her in his arms.

"She took a bullet for me." Hannah said sobbing into Oliver's shirt.

Oliver didn't say anything but only had one thing on his mind as he looked at Felicity while holding Hannah in his arms...Damien Darhk.

* * *

"Oliver you can't do this. You promised me." Hannah yelled to Oliver at Arrow Headquarters.

"Hannah, I'm sorry I can't just sit here and let Darhk get away with this."

"Didn't Thea take him to jail?"

"You really think he is going to stay there for long? I have to put an arrow in him."

"NO...YOU PROMISED ME OLLIE!" Hannah yelled again.

"I'm sorry Hannah. He was about to kill you AND our daughter but instead he puts Felicity in a coma. I'm NOT going to stand down from this. Unfortunately this is one arguement you're not going to win."

Hannah was silent as a smile formed on her face and tears fell from her eyes.

"I just told you that this isn't an arguement you're not going to win and you're smiling. What's the smile for?"

"You said our daughter." She said smiling.

"So..." He said while wiping the tears from her face. "Are you going to let me leave?"

"You do what you need to do. But after this..."

"I'm done." He said finishing her sentence.

"Wait. Before you go out, we need to talk first."

"Ok. What's up?"

"Ok...um...Felicity knew..."

"Knew what?"

"Um...She knew that I was still pregnant."

"What?! She knew and she didn't tell me?"

"She promised me she wouldn't because it would have killed you to find out that that your mother paid off the doctor to tell you that I miscarried AND she also told me that if somewhere down the road if I decided that I wanted to be with you, she wouldn't stand in the way of us being a family."

"Yea well it's a little hard for her to stand in the way now anyway."

"Ollie, that's not funny."

"Ok. So what are you trying to tell me?"

"What I'm trying to say is...do what you have to do and then come back to me." She looked down at her belly. "Come back to us."

"Are you telling me...you want to try and make us work again?"

"Ollie, I don't want our daughter to grow up in a broken family. I don't want her to grow up going back and forth between my apartment and your mansion."

"So is that a yes?" Oliver said in excitement.

"Yes. I want us to be a family. BUT you gotta stop with the arrow after you deal with Darhk."

"Promise." Oliver said as he gave her a kiss.

* * *

As Oliver walked out of Headquarters, Hannah sat there, worried about Felicity and wondered if she could really make this work with Oliver. As she was zoning out, she heard a noise upstairs in the club. She called Diggle.

"Dig..." She whispered. "I'm downstairs in Headquarters, I think someone is upstairs."

 _"I'm on my way. Stay down there. You'll be safe."_

"Please hurry."

As Hannah was waiting for Diggle, she heard someone trying to force the door open to the basement.

 _'Please hurry Dig...'_ Hannah thought to herself.

Just then whoever was upstairs got the door open.

"Well well well...what do we have down here. One of Oliver Queen's many girlfriends."

Hannah wasn't sure if she recognized the voice or not.

'Who are you? What do you want with me?" Hannah yelled into the air waiting to find out who was coming down the steps. Finally she saw his face.

"Doctor Grant?" Hannah asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Damien has taught me his ways. You know just in case he was taken out by your boyfriend."

"Oliver is not my boyfriend."

"Really? You could have fooled me. What with you being pregnant and all. Don't forget Hannah, I was the one that told you you were pregnant. And then you let slip that Oliver was the father and I just couldn't resist telling Damien."

Hannah was in shock. She wasn't sure what Doctor Grant was going to do to her but she hoped Diggle would be there soon.

"Damien would be proud of me because I'm about to kill the most precious thing in Mr. Queen's life."

About the time Diggle showed up, but before he could do anything an arrow wizzed past Hannah's head and right into Doctor Grant's chest...killling him.

"Hannah, are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Just scared."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I knew you were trying to take out Damien. So I called John. How did you know I was in danger?"

"I didn't...at first. I put an arrow into Damien and as I was on my way back, Diggle called me and told me what was happening."

"You know he doesn't stay dead for long." Hannah said worried.

"Well if he doesn't, I'll make it more permanent the next time around."

Hannah and Oliver just stood there staring at eachother. Hannah's eyes suddenly go wide.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"I need to call Evelyn. She is probably worried sick wondering where I'm at."

* * *

 _"Hannah, are you ok? Where have you been? How's the baby?"_ Evelyn asked in a panic.

"Evelyn! Evelyn! Calm down."

 _"Ok ok. So what happened?"_

"I'll tell you later. Just know I'm safe and the baby and I are fine."

"When are you coming home?"

"I'm on my way now."

Hannah walked in the door to the apartment and Evelyn instantly ran to hug her. As the girls were embracing, Evelyn noticed Oliver walking in.

"Oliver."

"Good to see you again Evelyn."

"Um...Hannah?"

"Yea?"

"Does Oliver know about the baby?" She asked whispering.

"Yes Evelyn I know about the baby. It's a little hard for Hannah to hide it." Oliver said interrupting.

"So..." Evelyn asked turning to Hannah. "What happened?"

"Well the short version of it is when I went for a walk I got kidnapped and then Oliver showed up."

"Whoa wait, who kidnapped you?"

"His name is Damien Darhk." Oliver said.

"Yea...anyway so Damien pointed a gun at my head"

Evelyn opened her mouth to say something but Hannah stopped her.

"As Damien pulled the trigger to kill me, Felicity jumped in front of the bullet and now she is in a coma. and then we went back to Arrow HQ and Oliver went after Damien to kill him and the Doctor that told me I was pregnant somehow got in and tried to finish me off. If it wasn't for Diggle and Oliver, I probably would have died."

"WAIT! FELICITY IS IN A COMA? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE CALL ME?"

"I wanted to be able to tell you in person, in case my phone was bugged but then we all got sidetracked with Oliver going after Damien and then what happened at HQ. It just kinda got a little crazy."

Evelyn started smacking Oliver. "This is why she left you, this is why she didn't want to be with you. You almost got my baby sister and my niece killed."

"EVELYN STOP!" Hannah yelled out.

Evelyn pushed Oliver out the door. "You stay away from her, you stay away from us." After that she slammed the door in Oliver's face.

"Evelyn, you can't make me stay away from my daughter." Oliver yelled through the door.

"Oh yea, watch me!" She yelled back.

"Evelyn! What is your problem?" Hannah asked yelled at her sister.

"You can't be with him Hannah. He put you in harms way...twice. He put you at risk and the baby at risk because of who he is and the enemies he has. Plus our older sister is in a coma." Evelyn said trying to get Hannah to understand.

"You can't tell me that I can't be with him. You can't keep him away from me."

"OPEN YOUR EYES HANNAH! FELICITY IS IN A COMA BECAUSE SHE JUMPED IN FRONT OF A BULLET THAT WAS MEANT FOR YOU BECAUSE YOUR'RE PREGNANT WITH OLIVER'S CHILD! DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Evelyn yelled.

"I DO GET IT BUT IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT THIS BABY INSIDE ME IS OLIVER'S AND I'M NOT GOING TO KEEP HIM AWAY FROM HER!" Hannah yelled back.

"WELL YOU SHOULD, BECAUSE IN THE LONG RUN BEING WITH HIM IS GOING TO GET YOU BOTH KILLED!"

"Evelyn, what changed with you? I thought you said you would always support my decision?"

"I would but NOT WHEN IT GETS YOU KILLED!"

"Evelyn, I love you. You're my big sister but you can't tell me how to live my life."

"Hannah, please don't do this. Felicity is in a coma, I almost lost you once, I can't lose you again."

"You're not going to lose me, but I've made my decision. I want to be with my baby's father."

After some silence Evelyn finally spoke.

"Ok. I guess I can't argue with you anymore. I've known you long enough to know that when your mind is made up there is no changing it."

"Thank you for understanding."

"So does this mean you're going to move out?"

"Eventually. Not at first. I mean Oliver and I aren't even together."

"You're doing this backwards then. You're suppose to date, marry, and then have kids."

"Whoa...who said anything about marriage? Do you know something I don't?"

"No. Not yet anyway." Evelyn said with an evil grin.

As Hannah went to walk out of the apartment to go to Oliver's house, she realized he was still standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you still doing here? I'm guessing you heard all of that?"

"Yes I did."

Hannah didn't say anything.

"So you want to be with me?" Oliver finally said.

"Well...yea."

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Oliver said.

Hannah smirked.

"So let's go to lunch, we really need to talk." Oliver said.

"Um...ok." She said worried.


	11. Hannah & Oliver Talk

WARNING: LEMONS

* * *

Oliver and Hannah got to Big Belly Burgers and Oliver pulled the chair out for Hannah to sit down. He sat across from her just glaring at her.

"Ok. So what did you want to talk about?" Hannah asked.

"Well first and foremost we need to talk about us getting back together for the sake of our daughter and second you can explain to me how you, Evelyn, and Felicity are all sisters."

"Ok. Well why don't I explain first on how we are all sisters and then you can decide if you still want to be with me afterwards."

Oliver was silent.

"Well...Evelyn, Felicity, and I all have the same fathers but Evelyn and I only have the same mother. Felicity and Evelyn are three months apart and I'm two years younger."

"How come you or Felicity for that matter never told me about this?"

"Felicity unfortunately never knew and still doesn't know about it, considering her dad left before she was born and Evelyn and I only found out about it a couple weeks ago."

* * *

 _3 weeks ago._

 _"Dad can we talk to you?" Hannah asked as her and Evelyn walked into the living room._

 _"Sure girls. What's up?"_

 _"Um...Eve why don't you ask him?" Hannah said nervously._

 _"Ask me what?" Noah asked._

 _"Ok, so Oliver's friend Felicity. Her and her mom have the last name of Smoak and we were remembering that before you were with our mom, you were with a woman with the last name of Smoak."_

 _"Ok. So what are you asking me?"_

 _"Dad, we wanna know if Felicity is your's?" Hannah blurted out._

 _There was silence._

 _"Yes she is. Donna was pregnant with her and I ended up having an affair with your mother and she got pregnant with you Evelyn. Donna found out and she wanted nothing to do with me, so I ended up staying with your mother and then two years later you were born Hannah."_

 _"But Felicity doesn't know that we are her sisters?" Evelyn asked._

 _"No. She was rasied an only child. Donna never spoke of me, never spoke of why I left so Felicity doesn't know that you are her sisters."_

 _"Can we tell her?" Hannah asked._

 _"That is completely up to you girls."_

 _Hannah and Evelyn left and went back to there room to talk._

* * *

"So that's why Felicity didn't tell me, she really doesn't know."

"Yea. Evelyn and I kept wanting to tell her so bad. But we could never find the right time." Hannah said starting to cry.

"You ok baby?" Oliver asked.

"I'm just afraid that we won't ever be able to tell her now."

"She will wake up. We just have to have faith."

"Ok. So now that you know how we are all sisters. What about us?"

"What about us? You do want to be with me, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Do you still want to be with me after all that?"

"Well...I don't know..." Oliver started to say sarcastically.

Hannah reached over the table and lightly smacked him.

"Yes of course I want to still be with you. Nothing is EVER going to drive me away from you."

"So...is it ok if I spend the night at your house?" Hannah asked shyly.

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"I just gotta run home and get some clothes and my toothbrush."

"Ok. Let's go."

* * *

"Evelyn, you home?" Hannah yelled.

"Yea. What's up?" Evelyn said walking out into the living room.

"So I'm going to stay the night at Oliver's place tonight."

Evelyn got a big smile on her face.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"You guys gonna do the horizontal mambo?"

"EVELYN ROSE!"

"What? I'm probably right though."

"Yea probably."

As Hannah was packing her overnight bag Evelyn walked over to Oliver to apologize for her eariler actions.

"Oliver look I am really sorry about everything I said eariler."

"Honestly Evelyn, I understand where you are coming from. I have a younger sister too."

"Yea but I didn't have to scream at you the way I did."

"You were protecting your sister."

"But I said some very hurtful things to you."

"You really think I took those to heart?"

"I didn't know if you did or not."

"Really Evelyn, we're good."

"Ok. Good."

"Can you keep a secret?" Oliver asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I guess..." Evelyn asked wondering.

"I'm not going to do it just yet, but eventually I would like to ask Hannah to marry me."  
"I knew it!" Evelyn yelled.

"Shhh." Oliver said trying to quiet her.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Hannah asked coming back into the room.

"Oh I was just apologizing to Oliver about the way I acted eariler."

"Well that was nice of you. Good to see you're trying to make an effort to be nice to my boyfriend."

"Wow using the "B" word already Hannah?" Evelyn asked.

"Well yea, it was only a matter of time."

"You ready to go?" Oliver asked.

"Yep." Hannah said quickly. "Love you Evelyn."

"Love you too Hannah. Be safe, Have fun, use condoms!"

"Evelyn...condoms don't matter, I'm already pregnant."

"Oh right. Well then have as much fun as you can." Evelyn told her while winking at her.

* * *

As Hannah and Oliver were walking out to his car, Hannah was hoping he didn't hear what Evelyn said.

"Use condoms?" He asked.

"Um...yea. Evelyn was being funny. We don't need them anyway, I'm already pregnant."

"So does that mean I'm gonna get lucky tonight?" Oliver asked with that look in his eyes.

"You need to stop flashing that look."

"What look?"

"The look that got us in this situation to begin with." She said rubbing her belly.

He gave her that look again and then flashed the smile he knew she couldn't resist.

"Are you trying to make me fuck you in the car?"

"Hmm...maybe."

"Oliver Jonas!"

"What? I'm sorry it has been far too long since we've fucked."

"It's only been three months Oliver."

"Three months too long."

Oliver pushed Hannah's back up against the car being careful of her belly.

"Oh god Oliver." Hannah moaned.

Oliver rubbed her tender breasts till she about cracked.

"Oliver...not here." She moaned.  
"Yes here, just a quickie."

Oliver and Hannah got into the backseat of his car and he quickly took off his pant and boxers exposing his hard cock. He then took off her panties and starting fingering her under her dress. She bit her lip as she moaned in pleasure.

"I need you inside me." Hannah moaned.

Oliver took no time ramming his throbbing cock inside of her. He grabbed her hips and fucked her hard. Hannah moaned out in pleasure as she reached her climax. Oliver followed soon after. They sat in the backseat of the car out of breath.

"I've so missed that." Hannah said. "I've missed us."

"Me too." Oliver said in agreement.

"Can we go to your house now?" Hannah asked.

"Of course."

Oliver jumped in the driver's seat as Hannah got in the passenger and they drove off to his house.


	12. Damien's Dead

LEMONS!

* * *

"Wow. I forgot how big your house was." Hannah said as they walked through the front door.

"Hey Ollie." Thea said. "Oh my gosh Hannah! What are you doing here?"

"Well your brother and I are dating again and as you can tell I'm pregnant...with his child. I can't believe he didn't tell you."

"I did. She just likes to make sure I'm telling her the truth." Oliver said interrupting.

"C'mon Hannah. You're probably hungry." Thea said.

"Actually I'm more tired then anything. Ollie, can I go up to your room and take a nap?" Hannah said with a smile.

"Sure." Oliver said. "Do you remember where it is?"

"I think so."

Hannah headed up the steps as Thea started talking to Oliver.

"So are you guys gonna have sex?" Thea asked.

"Why do you care?" Oliver asked her back.

"I just need to know if I will need my headphones or not."

"Keep them handy, just in case."

"Gross."

"Hey you asked." Oliver said as he headed up the steps towards his room.

He opened the door to reveal that Hannah wasn't tired at all. She was laying on his bed, naked. Oliver instantly got hard.

"Bring yourself over here and lets use that thing. Let's not let it go to waste."

"Wow Hannah being pregnant sure is bringing out the nympho in you...I like it!"

Oliver got undressed and got on the bed, ever so gently.

"Let's make this time last longer then the car sex." Hannah said.

"I couldn't agree more."

Oliver started kissing her from head to toe, giving more attention to her belly. He then started kissing her inner thighs while rubbing her breasts making her moan with pleasure. Eventhough Hannah had just had Oliver inside her not even an hour before, she needed him again. She needed him inside her, fucking her hard. Oliver slowly and gently eased into her, making her almost reach her climax. He could feel her building up, he started off slow and then got faster and faster till she exploded all over him.

"How was that one?" Oliver asked her still fucking her hard.

"Amazing!" She yelled almost out of breath. "I can't get enough for your cock."

 _"OLIVER!"_ Thea was yelling and banging on the door.

"Damn it! Talk about a cock block." Oliver said obviously pissed.

Hannah covered herself while Oliver quickly threw some pants on and answered the door.

"What do you want?" Oliver said angrily.

"Damien in downstairs." Thea said worried.

"How is he still alive?" Hannah asked hearing the conversation.

"I don't know, but I'm going to end him." Oliver said throwing on a shirt and grabbing the gun from his nightstand. "Stay here." He told Hannah and Thea "And whatever you do, DON'T come out or open this door until I come back."

* * *

Oliver walked downstairs to see his mother and Damien in the living room.

"Oh Hi Oliver." Moira said as Oliver entered the living room with his gun under his shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked looking at Damien.

"I was just telling you're mother that we have some unfinished business at Queen Consolidated."

"Yes, let's talk about this unfinished business. But first, mom could you go get us some tea?"

Moira paused for a second. "Sure. I'll be right back." She said looking her son in the eyes trying to tell him to be careful.

"So what is this unfinished business we need to talk about?" Oliver asked.

"I think you know." Damien said.

Damien turned around to look at the paintings in the living room and Oliver didn't hesitate, he lifted the gun and fired, straight at Damien's head. Damien fell to the ground, blood everywhere.

"Oliver...are you ok?" Moira asked running back into the living room.

"Yea I'm fine."

"Is it over?" Moira asked.

"Yea, finally." Oliver said sighing.

Oliver ran up the steps and opened the door to his room.

"You girls ok?" He asked Thea and Hannah.

"Yea we're fine." Thea said.

"Is it over? Is he finally dead?" Hannah asked.

"Yep. It's finally over." Oliver said pulling Thea and Hannah into a hug.

"I'll be right back. I have to talk to my mother." Oliver said.

* * *

"Mom we need to talk." Oliver said walking into the living room.

"Of course. What about?"

"I think you know."

"Hannah." She said sighing.

"Why did you pay the doctor to tell me that Hannah lost the baby and then have Hannah never talk to me again?"

"I didn't want you to have to many distractions when you start working at QC."

"Mom, I can do my job and have a family too. And if you haven't noticed, Hannah and I ARE back together and she is in fact still pregnant, with your granddaughter might I add."

"You two are having a little girl?" She asked emotional.

"Yes we are and if you can keep a secret, somewhere down the road I would like to ask Hannah to marry me and she will probably move in with us at some point also. Unless we get our own place then we would both move out..."  
"Oliver, slow down. You're beginning to be like Felicity, you're rambling."

"Sorry. I just want you to like Hannah. She is my daughter's mother and hopefully someday my wife."

"Look at you all grown up." She said with a smile.

"Mom, I'm serious. I don't want Hannah to think that she isn't welcome here."  
"Honey, if you love her, then I'm not going to stand in the way...anymore."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

Oliver walked back up to his room to Hannah and Thea. Hannah ran to Oliver embracing him in a hug. She let go and looked into his eyes.

"Oliver I...I love you."

"I love you too Hannah." He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"You guys are gross." Thea said walking out the door.

"Get used to it." Oliver yelled hoping she was still in earshot. "So what do you want to do?" Oliver asked Hannah flashing that smile.

"I know what you want to do"

"Oh yea and what's that?"

"You want to go back to where we got interrupted."

"Maybe." He said with a grin.

Oliver carefully laid Hannah down on the bed and started caressing her body.

"Oh Oliver, don't tease me."

"A little teasing won't hurt."

Oliver kissed her lips while gently fondling her breasts. His kisses started moving south as he gently kissed her breasts and her belly and he stopped just between her inner thighs.

"If you keep this up I'm going to explode even before you fuck me."

"We can't have that can we?" He said slamming his cock inside her. She moaned with pleasure.

He pulled out slowly and slammed his cock inside her again, fucked her harder and faster with each pump. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her and slammed her lips with his kissing him passionately while running her fingers through his hair. He let out a small moan which told Hannah that he was enjoying himself.

"Oh Hannah, you feel so good. I can feel how wet and tight you are. You are going to make me cum any second."

"Same goes for you, you stallion."

"I've felt you building up. I know you are ready to explode."

Oliver fucked her harder and faster and faster and harder till they both exploded. They laid there out of breath.

"Is it just me or is the sex so much better now that we are officially together again?" Hannah asked.

"Nope, not just you. I think it's way better since we made it official and also declared our love for eachother." Oliver said.

"I do love you. I always have. I just could never get past you being the arrow."

"I know, but now we don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm solely yours and yours alone. I made you a promise that after I killed Damien that it was over and it is. I love you and our daughter so much. You two are my life now."

"Hopefully now that Damien is out of the picture, we can have somewhat of a normal life." Hannah said.

"I hope that too." Oliver responded.


	13. Evelyn's Missing

The next morning Hannah woke up to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Hannah asked groggily.

"Hey Hannah, this is Roger from Daily Times. You're sister didn't show up for work and didn't call. I was wondering if she was at home sick or something because she never misses work."

Hannah shot up out of bed.

"What do you mean she didn't call or show up?"

"Exactly that. No call, no show. I'm starting to get worried because this is not like her. Is she home?"

"Um...I honestly don't know. I'm not at home. I spent the night at my boyfriend's house. Let me go home and check and I'll call you back."

"Ok. Thank you Hannah."

Hannah hung up the phone and started getting dressed, having a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Hey babe. You ok?" Oliver asked as her started waking up seeing Hannah get dressed.

"No. Evelyn's job just called me and told me she didn't show up for work and she didn't call and I have a seriously bad feeling that something bad happened to her. And I'm usually never wrong. I'm going to go back to my place and see if she is there."

"Ok. I'll come with you."

"No just stay here. I'll be fine."

"No. If you have a bad feeling and usually never wrong, then I'm going with you. I'm not losing you again. I won't. I won't survive if I lost you again."  
"Alright. Fine." Hannah said with worryment in her voice.

Hannah called Evelyn's phone while Oliver drove.

"Straight to voicemail all 5 times." Hannah said.

Hannah and Oliver arrived at the apartment.

"Evelyn?" Hannah called out.

"Eve?" Oliver yelled.

Hannah kept yelling as she searched every room.

"She's not here." Hannah said frantically.

"Shhh...calm down. We will find her." Oliver said as he held her in a loving embrace. "Do you know the way she goes to work?" He asked her.

"Um..yea. She uh...walks to work." Hannah said sniffling.

"Ok. Then we will retrace her steps, see if there is anything out of the ordinary."

They left the apartment and started retracing Evelyn's steps. They were almost about to give up when something caught Hannah's eye.

"What's that?" Hannah asked walking down the alleyway.

"Hannah come back." Oliver yelled out following her. "Hannah!"

When Hannah got to what she saw she almost dropped to her knees.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"These are Evelyn's keys. What could have happened to her that she dropped her keys?"

"Are you sure those are hers?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Positive. I have this same matching sister keychain." She said showing Oliver.

Hannah almost collapsed with sorrow but Oliver was there to catch her.

"First Felicity, now Evelyn. What am I gonna do?"

"We will find her Hannah. Do you hear me, we will find her."

Just then Hannah's cell phone rang.

"Evelyn, hello?"

"This is Doctor Franklin. I'm your sister Felicity's doctor."

"Yes. Is she ok?"

"Yes actually. I wanted to call and let you know that she came out of the coma."

"That is so wonderful. Thank you for calling."

Hannah hung up her phone and told Oliver the good news.

"Felicity came out of her coma. We have to go see her."

"What about Evelyn?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe Felicity will be able to help us."

They hopped in the car and headed off to the hospital.

* * *

Hannah walked into Felicity's room happy to see her awake.

"I'm so glad your awake!" Hannah said to Felicity.

"How long was I out for?" Felicity asked.

"1 month." Hannah said sadly.

"Wow, Oliver must be freaking out."

"We all are...were. especially Evelyn and myself."

"Why would you guys freak out? and where is Oliver?"

"I asked Oliver to give me a few minutes alone with you."

"Ok?" Felicity asked nervously.

"Ok. There really isn't any easy way to tell you this."

"Tell me what Hannah?"

"You, Evelyn, and I are...sisters."

Felicity just looked at her in disbelief.

"What...I dont...how...I'm confused." Felicity said babbling not knowing what to say.

"Well basically, we all have the same father, but Evelyn and I only have the same mother."

"That's why my father left and my mother never talked about him."

"Yea I guess. See you're the oldest by like 3 months."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Evelyn is in trouble and we need your help to find her."

"You want me to help you save your sister"

"Our sister" Hannah said interrupting her.

"I just found out that I have sisters, I need to process this."

"Evelyn doesn't have that kind of time felicity, please."

Just then Oliver walked in.

"Is it ok if I come in?"

"Oliver!" Felicity exclaimed.

"How you feeling?"

"Other then the fact that I just found out I have sisters, great."

"Listen Felicity, I hate to drop another bomb on you, but Hannah told me what you said about not standing in the way if she ever wanted to be with me. So...we are together again and for good this time."

"Yea I sorta figured since you guys were here together." Felicity said.

"You're not disappointed are you? Hannah asked.

"A little but it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked.

"Yes trust me. It's fine. I'm just glad you finally came to your sense and decided to be with Oliver."

"Me too. and I want to thank you for everything you said."

"Your welcome...sis."

"Aww...you called me sis."

"Yes, now let's find our other sister."

* * *

Felicity opened the laptop that Hannah had brought.

"When was the last time you saw her?" She asked Hannah.

"Before I went to Oliver's house. which was yesterday afternoon."

"Felicity." Oliver interrupted. "Damien showed up at my house last night. I killed him." He finished.

"So you think maybe one of hive got Evelyn?"

"I don't know, could be?"

"Wait, who is hive?" Hannah asked interrupting Oliver and Felicity's conversation.

"Its a mysterious terrorist organization led by Damien." Oliver told her.

"They carry out the ways of the League of Assassins but through Damien's personal agenda." Felicity added.

"Assassins?" Hannah said frantic. "so they're going to kill Evelyn?"

"No, they need her alive for something. I just haven't figured out why though." Oliver said.

"They must know Damien was killed." Hannah said.

"Maybe not, they might have taken her under Damien's order." Felicity told them.

"But Damien's dead. Does someone take over for him or does this hive just disband?" Hannah asked.

Oliver and Felicity looked at eachother.

"We don't know." Oliver finally said.

"Ollie, how can you not know? We are talking about my sister." Hannah looked at Felicity. "Our sister."

"Hannah I need to to remember anything you can." Felicity told her.

"Ok, well we found Evelyn's keys in an alley between 23rd and 24th.

"Check all the cameras in the city for the last 36 hours. See if we can get something." Oliver finally told her.

10 minutes passed when Felicity finally spoke.

"I got her. 6:00 am she was walking up lincoln towards 23rd st."

"She was going to work. she starts at 7:00 am. but she always goes in early."

"She then makes a turn into the alley and that's the last we see her."

"Did any cars come out of that alley within the time frame of her getting kidnapped?" Oliver asked.

"Yep. Got it. Black van turned out of the alley, towards 24th st. then headed north on 24th st."

"Check all the cameras. I wanna know where she is." Oliver told Felicity.

Oliver took Hannah aside.

"Baby, I know what I told you about the arrow no longer existing once Damien was dead, but if we are going to get Evelyn back. I have to, I need to."

Hannah looked into his eyes with sorrow and regret.

"Go." Hannah finally said.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yea. Go do what you do best. I'll stay here with Felicity. And once you've gotten Evelyn, you come back to us...to all of us."

Oliver kissed her and he was gone.

* * *

Thankfully Oliver always had his suit with him whenever he went out. He threw it on and started talking into the earpiece to Felicity.

"Overwatch, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, arrow."

"Overwatch?" Hannah asked.

"It's my codename" Felicity told her.

"Spartan, Speedy?" Oliver asked into his earpiece.

"We're coming." Felicity heard them both say.

"Who is Spartan and Speedy?" Hannah asked.

"Not yet Overwatch. Don't tell her." Oliver said.

"She's gonna find out eventually."

"Yea eventually. Not now."

"Fine." Felicity said but mouthed to Hannah that she would tell her later depite what Oliver had said.

"Overwatch I need to know which way that van went."

"I got a possible location. Abandoned storage facility on Daniels st."

"Why does it always have to be somewhere abandoned?" Speedy said..

"Let's go." Oliver told them.

"Be careful." Felicity told them.

"Always am." Oliver responded back.

"I really hope Evelyn is ok." Hannah told her eldest sister.

"I'm sure she's fine. Like Oliver said they need her alive for some reason."

"OLIVER!" Felicity heard a female yell but it wasn't Thea.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Felicity asked.

"It's Evelyn, we found her." Oliver said.

"They found Evelyn." Felicity said to Hannah.

"Oh thank goodness. Is she ok?" Hannah asked.

"She looks a little bruised but other then that she seems fine."

"well well well...if it isn't the arrow and his team come to save an innocent woman." Felicity and Hannah heard someone talking but wasn't sure who it was.

"What do you want Andy?" They heard oliver say.

Felicity went quiet.

"Felicity, What's wrong? Who's Andy?"

"Shhh..." Felicity told Hannah.

Felicity listened carefully.

"Hmm...let's see what do I want? You killed damien, so now I gotta kill...well anyone."

"Why?"

"Because then I will become head of hive."

"But why kill an innocent person, Andy?"

"Well you see anyone will do. but her...she's your family."

"Speedy, Spartan...keep him busy." Oliver told them. "Felicity, I need to talk to Hannah...privately."

Felicity gave hannah an ear piece.

"Hannah?"

"What's up babe?"

"I need for you to trust me. Can you do that?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just please trust me. And remember that I will come back to you."

Hannah started to cry. She wasn't sure what Oliver was about to do but it didn't sound good.

"I love you Hannah."

"I love you too Oliver."

Oliver's com went silence.

"Enough!" Oliver yelled.

Speedy and Spartan stopped fighting Andy.

"If you let this innocent woman go, you can kill me."

"NOOO!" Oliver heard Hannah yell.

"Trust me babe." He whispered.

"Alright then." Andy pushed Evelyn towards Thea and John and shot at Oliver, hitting him right in the chest.

"OLLIE!" Thea yelled and ran towards him.

John and Evelyn just stood there in shock, wondering why he would give himself up.

Hannah cried in Felicity's arms knowing her daughter would never know her father.

"Hannah, what did he say?"

"um...he...uh...said...to...uh...trust him. but...i...dont...know what that means." Hannah said overcome with tears and sadness.

"He probably has some plan hannah. Just trust him."

"What plan of his involves getting himself killed?" Hannah said practically yelling at Felicity.

"I don't know Hannah and I'm sorry. And I understand how you feel but you stressing like this is not good for your daughter."

"How can you possibly know how I feel? and how can I not stress?! I just lost my boyfriend, my daughter's father."


	14. Taking Down HIVE

Half an hour passed by, Thea was back with Evelyn but no sign of Oliver yet. Hannah was still in tears sobbing into Evelyn's arms.

"You need to try and calm down." Evelyn said.

"I don't know how to calm down knowing my daughter will never know her father."

"Hannah...please calm down, it's not good for our daughter." Hannah heard Oliver's voice say.

Hannah turned to see Oliver standing in the doorway of the hospital room. She ran to him and fell into his waiting arms.

"I love you Hannah. I told you to trust me. I told you I'd come back to you."

"What happened? I heard you die."

"I didnt die Hannah. I had a bulletproof vest under my suit."

"I was so worried that you were never coming back."

"I know, but look on the bright side, we successfully rescued your sister."

"So what happens now?" Hannah asked.

"Well we have to take out Andy." Oliver said.

"Who is Andy?" Hannah asked still with tears in her eyes.

"He's my brother." John said walking into Felicity's room.

* * *

Felicity gave Oliver the 'you need to tell her' look. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Hannah...I guess it's about time you know the truth." Oliver finally said.

"The truth about what?"

"About John and Thea."

"Thea is your sister and John is your driver."

"But what you don't know is that...they are Spartan and Speedy."

Hannah was speechless. She wasn't sure if Oliver was serious.

"Wait, you're serious?" Hannah finally asked.

"Yes."

"So why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because we need to keep you and Evelyn safe from all of this. HQ is the best place to do that. John will drive you two there and then Thea will stay with you and your sisters."

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked Oliver.

"I will meet you back at HQ. John and I will then go out and defeat his brother."

"John will you be ok?" Felicity asked.

"I'm going to have to be. I can't let Andy take over Hive."

"We need to defeat all the members of Hive first..." Oliver started to say.

"That way no one can take over after Andy is defeated?" Hannah asked.

"Yes baby." Oliver said.

"What about Felicity? Doesn't she have to stay in the hospital?" Evelyn asked.

"Actually I've been watching her vitals on the computer outside and she has been doing great for just waking up a few hours ago." The nurse said as she walked in startling everybody.

"Does that mean she can go home?" Hannah asked.

"I'm confident in saying yes she can. I'll get her discharge papers."

* * *

The nurse walked out and another nurse came in to take all the wires and cords out of Felicity.

"Alright folks, I'm going to need the room for just a bit while I get Ms. Smoak ready to leave."

Everybody walked out into the hallway and waited for the nurse to finish.

"So Oliver, whats the game place?" John asked.

"We're going to do what we always do. Wing it." Oliver told him.

"You guys can't just wing it." Hannah told them.

"It's what we are best at." John responded.

The nurse walked out telling the gang that Felicity was done and ready to go. Felicity hopped out of bed and gathered her things.

"I've signed the papers, I'm free from wires, lets go. I hate hospitals."

The gang walked out of the hospital and towards the limo.

"John take the girls to HQ. Thea should be already there and I'll be close behind."

* * *

After a 20 minute ride, they finally arrived at HQ wih no problems.

"Felicity! You're ok." Thea yelled.

"Yes I am. No one can stop me." Felicity told her. Thea and Felicity embraced in a hug.

"And how is my niece?" Thea asked looking towards Hannah.

"Doing good so far. But I'm ready for this pregnancy to be over though."

"Just a couple more months." Thea stated.

"About 4 months to be exact." Hannah sighed.

"It will be over before you know it." Oliver said interrupting rubbing Hannah's belly.

"I hope so. Because your daughter is exactly like you and she isnt even born yet." Hannah said glaring at Oliver.

"Ok well if we are going to take down HIVE and Andy, we got to stop the small talk and get to work." Oliver said ignoring Hannah's comment.

"Oh hello...how I've missed you." Felicity said walking over to the impressive computer set up.

"Ok. So Thea you stay here with Hannah and Evelyn." Oliver told her.

"What? No! I'm going with you."

"No Thea, just in case a break in occurs, someone has to be here to protect the girls."

"Alright, fine."

"Wow Thea, don't sound to disappointed." Hannah said.

"Sorry. I just like to be where the action is."

"I know Thea. But right now here is the best place you can be." Oliver told her.

Oliver and John were secretly talking about their plans.

"We have to do it John." Oliver said quietly.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Thea asked.

"Guess we weren't quiet enough." John said.

"We decided that we are going to lure Andy to the HIVE headquarters once Felicity gets a location for us and then as much as we don't want to...we are going to blow it up."

"What?! You can't do that Ollie. You're not a killer." Hannah said.

"Neither are you John. Especially when it's your brother." Thea added.

"I got a location." Felicity finally said.

"You ready?" Oliver asked John.

"Do we have a choice?" John asked back.

The men left before anyone could talk them out of blowing up HIVE.

* * *

They got to the location and Andy was already there waiting.

"Well well well...if its isn't Oliver "Green Arrow" Queen and my big brother John Diggle"

"Keep him occupied Dig." Oliver whispered.

"Oliver shot an arrow and flew to the second floor, as he creeped along he noticed all the other "ghosts" around waiting for Andy's signal.

"John, we need to do this quick." Oliver told him.

"Andy, why are you doing this? You used to be a good person." John told Andy.

"Used to being the key word. You left me back in afghanistan to die."

"What are you talking about? You were already dead."

"Wrong, you're wrong John! I was on the verge of death and you just left! You left me on the cold hard ground and just when I thought all was lost, Damien found me. He found me and brought me back here, to HIVE. To the Ghost family and they taught me everything. How to be manipulative, how to kill and then they placed me somewhere where you would find me. You trusted me, you thought I had nothing to do with HIVE. But you were wrong, you were all wrong. Damien was like a father to me and you killed him! So now we are going to kill everyone you love."

"John, get out the bombs are set." Oliver told him.

John started to leave but Andy shot him in the leg. "You're not going anywhere brother."

Oliver heard John's cry and went back for him. "Dammit John, shoot him." Oliver yelled.

As much as john didn't want to, he followed Oliver's orders and shot at his brother while Oliver helped him out. John fired 5 shots, 2 of them hit Andy. As Oliver and John drove away, John saw his brother laying on the floor, blood around him and just before the rest of the ghost started to leave the building, the bomb when off. The entire building with all the ghosts inside were gone.


	15. Hannah's Moving In

Author's Update:

It's been 2 months since Oliver and John took out HIVE and things have been quiet. They finally destroyed HIVE. Hannah is now 7 months pregnant, she has since gotten a sit down job at Queen Consolidated answering phones. She has also been spending some nights here and there at Oliver's place. Things have been quiet when Oliver and John went out on midnight patrol.

* * *

Back to the story...

Another month goes by and Hannah is at her and Evelyn's apartment getting ready for her doctor's appointment.

"So not that I want you to leave, but when are you moving in with Oliver?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh don't deny it. You totally want me to leave." Hannah jokingly said back to her.

Evenlyn just rolled her eyes. "But in all seriousness, you two are having a baby together, don't you guys want to be under the same roof?"

"Yea I would love that. But I don't want to assume that I'm just going to move in. I would like him to ask me first."

"Maybe he has to ask his parents first?"

Hannah was quiet. "Do you think?"

"I was joking, Hannah."

"Yea but seriously, he DOES live with his parents."

"You are overreacting. Finishing getting ready. Won't Oliver be here soon?"

"Yea."

"Sweetie if you are so worried about it just talk to him."

"I guess I will have to."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hmm...must be the arrow himself." Evelyn said smiling. She answered the door. "Were your ears burning just now?"

"Umm no. Why?" He asked.

"Don't listen to her. She's mental today." Hannah said coming out from the bathroom.

"Ok. You ready to go?" He asked Hannah.

"Yep. Let's go. Love you Eve."

"Bye. Love you too." Evelyn said. "Talk to him." She then whispered.

* * *

Hannah and Oliver got in the car. They made small talk, mostly about the baby. They talked about possible names and how they were going to paint the nursery at his house.

"So speaking of your house?" Hannah started to ask slowly.

"What about my house?"

"Um...well I don't..."

There was silence.

"C'mon Hannah, spit it out." He said with a smile.

"You know what I'm going to say already don't you?"

"Actually I do. Because I wanted to talk to you about it before we got to the doctors or even after the doctor."

"Ok so why don't you spit it out?" Hannah asked.

"Well ok then. Hannah, I want you..." Oliver couldn't finish the sentence.

"Ollie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I want you to..." Oliver stopped again.

"Why can't you finish the sentence?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can't because I know things will really be official?"

"How can it get more official then having a baby?"

Oliver was silent.

"I mean I can just stay living at home and then you can come over whenever you want to see our daughter."

"No Dammit! I want you and our daughter to live with me at my house. I don't want to be away from either of you once she is born. I want to be able to help out at two in the morning, I want to be able to change dirty diapers, I want to be able to take care of my girls."

"Well thats all you had to say. I would love to move in with you Oliver Queen."

"Yea?" Ollie asked smiling.

"Yea." Hannah said in confirmation.

* * *

Oliver and Hannah finally got to the doctors. Hannah was excited to see the baby.

"Hannah?" The nurse called.

Hannah walked back into the ultasound room with Oliver right behind her. This was the first time he was actually going to see his daughter first hand and not through photos. It was the first time he was going to hear her heartbeat. He was excited but also nervous. Hannah laid down and lifted her shirt exposing her bare belly. Oliver had to control himself because seeing her bare belly made him want to do things that were not exactly appropriate to do in public.

"Are you ok?" Hannah asked Oliver.

He cleared his throat. "Yea I'm just nervous."

"Nothing to be worried about daddy." The nurse said.

She put the wand to Hannah's belly and the baby's heartbeat started beating. Oliver was in awe. By hearing her heartbeat and seeing her on the screen, he was in awe. Hannah saw a little tear run down his cheek.

"Oliver Queen are you crying?" Hannah asked surprised.

"She's just so beautiful." He said. He didn't care that everybody saw him cry. The wealthiest man in town crying at the sight and sound of his baby girl.

"She looks great." The nurse said as she finished up. "We'll have one more ultrasound closer to your due date to make sure she is in the correct position to be born."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And congratulations daddy." The nurse said as she walked out.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Hannah asked him again.

"Yea. Really I'm fine." He said wiping the tears away.

They checked out and head to Hannah's apartment.

* * *

They walked into Hannah's place and found that Evelyn wasn't there.

"I've been waiting to do this ever since you exposed your belly back there." Oliver said grabbing her and planting a deep kiss on her. Hannah reciprocated by kissing him back.

"So that's what was wrong at first when I lifted my shirt, You got horny." Hannah said.

"Yes. I'll admit I got horny seeing my girlfriend's pregnant belly. But that all drifted away once I saw and heard my daughter. Hannah aside from you, that was the most beautiful thing I've seen and heard."

Hannah and Oliver started packing her things in boxes to move to Oliver's house. After awhile Hannah had to stop.

"You ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yea. Packing boxes while creating another human is exchausting." She said laughing.

"I bet." Oliver said laying down beside her on her bed.

He started rubbing her belly and then moved north to her swollen breasts.

"Oliver, we can't." She said stopping him.

"What time does Evelyn get home?"

"Four o'clock." Hannah responded.

"Ok. So it's noon now. That gives us four hours. Are you absolutely sure you don't want to do anything?"

"Well..." Hannah paused and bit her lip.

Oliver didnt give her time to answer, he started sucking on her swollen breasts till she moaned in pleasure. He then moved his hand south and started rubbing her waiting clit.

"Oh Ollie." Hannah moaned.

Oliver loved making Hannah feel good.

"I need you inside me." Hannah told him.

"I thought you didn't want to?" Oliver said smiling.

"Well I changed my mind."

"I thought you would." He said grinning.

Oliver removed his pants exposing his hard cock. He carefully climbed onto the bed so he could remove Hannah's pants. Hannah looked at him and smiled.

Oliver slowly and carefully entered her, making sure he hit that spot just right. Hannah moaned in pleasure. Oliver rubbed her breasts while he fucked her. Pinching her nipples between his finger, made her leak a little. He leaned down and licked the milk from her leaking breasts.

"Oh god, Ollie! I'm ready to climax."

"So am I." He yelled out.

They climaxed together and he collapsed on the bed.

They didn't realize they had fallen asleep until Evelyn was waking them up.

"Hannah? Oliver? Are you guys awake?"

Hannah slowly opened her eyes, thankfully she felt the blanket over her and oliver.

"Hey what time is it?" Hannah asked groggily.

"4pm." Evelyn told her.

"Omgosh, I can't believe I fell asleep."

"How long have you been out?"

"Um...I think since like 1230." Hannah told her.

"Wow you must have been tired. what the heck were you guys doing? having some wild sex?" Evelyn asking laughing.

Hannah blushed.

"Eww..." Evelyn said seeing the redness in Hannah's cheeks.

"Well we were packing boxes and then I sat down because being pregnant takes a lot out of you and then ollie started..."

"ok ok. I get it. I don't need to hear the rest."

"Sorry."

"So what are you packing boxes for? you finally moving out?" Evelyn chuckled.

"Actually yea. He finally asked me to move in with him."

Evelyn stopped smiling. "Omg are you serious? I'm losing my roommate?"

"Ev, you didn't really expect me to stay here forever, did you?"

"Well no...but..."

"Evelyn, It will be ok. We'll come visit all the time."

"You better." Evelyn said starting to cry a little.

* * *

A few days later Hannah was all but moved into Oliver's place. They were getting last minute stuff from the apartment and getting ready to leave when Hannah had a breakdown.

"Hun whats wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Evelyn said she would be here when I left and she's late. She's not here."

"Baby, you act like you won't ever see her again."

"I know I will." She said between sobs. "But you gotta realize Evelyn and I have never been apart. When we moved out of our parents house, we moved in together. We literally have never been apart."

"I know baby. But it's going to be better this way. With the baby coming, the three of us can be together."

"I just don't know if I can do this without the encourgement of my big sister."

"To be fair, Felicity is your big sister too."

Hannah gave him a look.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Ok. Since it means so much to you, how about we wait for Evelyn for 20 minutes and if she doesn't show then we can leave."

"Well...ok."

15 minutes had passed and Hannah was getting worried. Worried she would not be able to say goodbye to her sister. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Evelyn burst through the door.

"OMG! I am so sorry I'm late. I got stuck at work, my boss wouldn't let me leave. It was a crazy."

"I'm just glad you're here now." Hannah told her.

"I am going to miss you so much!" Evelyn told Hannah as she pulled her little sister into a big hug.

"I almost don't want to leave. We've never been apart." Hannah said crying.

"I know and I don't want you to leave either but this is for the best. Having your family under one roof. In the long run it's whats going to be better for my niece." Evelyn told her.

"See that's what I told her." Oliver said interupting.

"Babe, I love you but sister moment here...butt out." Hannah told him chuckling.

"Seriously though Hannah, if I were in your shoes, I would want to live with my child's father. Although sometimes some men don't see it that way, but you are lucky enough to have a man that loves you and loves your daughter even though she isn't even born yet. Who would have though that the last to be born was the first to get married and have kids." Evelyn said with tears in her eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who said anything about getting married?" Hannah asked.

"Ugh come on Hannah, I was making a heartfelt speech and you're hung up on the marriage part. Just let it go and go move in with your boyfriend." Evelyn said wondering if Hannah would pick up on what Oliver was planning.

"I love you Evelyn."

"I love you too Hannah."


	16. Here Comes The Baby

The next morning Hannah awoke with Oliver laying next to her staring at her.

"Morning beautiful. I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Hannah smiled.

"What's that smile for?" Oliver asked.

"As much as I miss Evelyn already, it feels good to know that I don't have to get up and go home. We can just lay in bed all day."

"As much fun as that would be, I unforunately have to go to my day job."

"Ugh. Can't you blow it off?" Hannah asked.

"Sorry babe. I'm the CEO. I have meetings today, I can't."

"I'll be here all day though." Hannah and Oliver turned to see Thea in the doorway.

"Thea!" Hannah squealed.

"We can have a sister day." Thea said.

"Um Thea no offense but weren't not sisters."  
"Oh come on Hannah, you're having my brother's baby. You are family whether you are married to Ollie or not."

"Well ok." Hannah finally said.

"Ollie, will you please tell your girlfriend that today is going to be fun?"

"Thea's right. You two have fun today." Oliver told Hannah.

Oliver started getting ready for work as Hannah and Thea walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Thea asked Hannah.

"I don't know. How much can a pregnant woman do?" Hannah said jokingly.

"Just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean you can have fun."

"What about a manicure and pedicure?" Hannah asked.

"Oh that sounds fun. And when was the last time you got your feet rubbed?" Thea asked with a giggle.

"Actually never." Hannah said.

"What?! Ollie's never rubbed your feet?" Thea asked.

"He really doesn't seem like the type." Hannah said.

"Well I'm going to have to talk to him about that! You are pregnant, you deserve to be pampered."

Hannah and Thea left for the salon ready to be pampered.

* * *

Meanwhile at Queen Consolidated Oliver had many meetings, so many he thought his head was going to explode. He sat down in his office for 5 minutes when his phone rang.

"Queen Consolidated. Oilver Speaking."

"Ollie, I'm glad I caught you while you weren't in a meeting." It was Thea on the other end of the phone.

"Thea I'm sorry, I really can not talk now. I have to be in another meeting in 2 minutes. We'll talk later."

"But..." Thea started to say.

"I'm sorry Thea. Bye." Oliver said as he hung up the phone.

Just before he headed out the door, his cell phone rang. It was Thea again.

"Thea. I'm serious, I can't talk. I've got to go."

"Hannah's water broke." Thea blurted out before Oliver hung up the phone.

"What?" Oliver asked stunned.

"Hannah's water broke. She's in labor." Thea said again.

Just then a board member walked into Oliver's office.

"Mr. Queen, We really should be getting started."

Oliver didn't say anything.

"Mr. Queen? Are you alright?"

"My girlfriend is going into labor. I'm going to be a daddy." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry. I've got to go."

As Oliver walked out, he told his secretary to cancel the rest of his meetings.

"Will do sir." She called out.

* * *

Oliver arrived at the hospital just as Thea called his phone.

"Thea, I'm here."

"Room 826."

"I'll be right there."

Oliver didn't even bother with the elevator, he figured it would take too long. He ran up the stairs to the 8th floor. Not even getting winded. He was in fact the Green Arrow.

"What took you so long?" Thea said when he rounded the corner.

"Traffic."

"She's been asking for you."

Oliver walked into the room to see Hannah's beautiful face.

"Ollie!" Hannah said her face lighting up when she saw him.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"I'm doing ok. Labor is going quicker then I thought it would. I'm already 5 cm dilated.

"Is that good or bad?" Oliver asked concerned.

"It just means baby girl is going to be here soon."

"Are you ready to be the mother of Oliver Queen's child?" Oliver asked laughing.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Did you called Evelyn?"

"No I wanted to wait till I got to the hospital. I was about to call her when you walked in."

"Well call her. Get her here."

"What is the hurry?"

"The baby could get here any minute."

"Fine. I'll call her."

Oliver gave Thea a look and she knew what that look meant.

"Ok." Hannah said hanging up her phone. "She's on her way. She's be here in about 10 minutes."

10 minutes go by and Evelyn walked into Hannah's room.

"Hey sis. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to push a watermelon through a straw."

"I've missed you at home." Evelyn said.

"I know. I've missed you too."

"Thea, Evelyn, Hannah. Can I get your attention?"

"Ollie, what are you doing? Hannah asked.

"Look I wanted to do this before the baby got here." Oliver paused for a minute. "Hannah, I love you. I've always loved you. Fate has a funny way of making sure our paths crossed. When I was at my lowest back in that bar months ago, you were there and I'm thankful for that. You are the person that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. Hannah Smith, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hannah started to cry, as did Thea and Evelyn.

"YES! of course." Hannah cried out.

* * *

6 hours later Hannah was pushing and the baby was almost out.

"Hannah, you are doing so great, just a little bit more."  
"I can't, I can't..." Hannah said crying.

"Yes you can. You can do it. I believe in you."

"Ok. Hannah. One more big push." Said Doctor Green.

Hannah gave one more push and the baby slid out.

"It's a boy!" Doctor Green told them as he laid the baby on Hannah's chest.

Hannah and Oliver looked at eachother.

"We were told we were having a girl." Oliver said.

"They must have read the ultrasound wrong."

"We have a boy." Hannah told Oliver.

"I see that." Oliver said smiling.

* * *

Half hour later and Hannah, Oliver, and Oliver Junior were ready for visitors. Thea, Evelyn, Felicity, John, and the parents all came in. Oliver took Ollie Jr. from Hannah's arms.

"Everybody I'd like you to meet Oliver Jonas Queen Jr."

"I thought you guys were having a girl?" Felicity asked.

"So did we, but surprise!" Hannah said.

"Oh My Gosh. He is so adorable." Thea gushed.

"Clearly he gets that from his mother." John said laughing.

Everybody took turns holding little Ollie.

* * *

3 days later Hannah and Little Ollie were discharged from the hospital.

"You excited to go home?" Oliver asked.

"Yea but also nervous at the same time."

"It will be ok. You've got me." Oliver said smiling from ear to ear.

"I also have my sisters. All 3 of them." Hannah said smiling, happy to know that she was adding another sister into her life.

Hannah and Oliver walk into the house and headed up to the nursery. They walk in and Hannah looked at Oliver.

"Um...I think we have to decorate another room for little Ollie. I don't think pink is his color." Hannah said.

"Ok. I'll get started on it tomorrow and I'll send Felicity and Laurel out to buy boy stuff."

"But what are we going to do with all the girl stuff we have and this nursery?"

"I guess we'll have to start trying for a girl, won't we?" He said smirking at her.

* * *

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THOUGHT. I WILL BE WRITING A SECOND TO THIS, SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS PUT DO NOT HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW. THANKS!


End file.
